


I'll Set You Up Against The Stars

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Riding, quiet!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to ride Kurt, but he doesn't know how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Set You Up Against The Stars

Blaine has no idea how to go about this.

He’s been mulling it over in his head for days, just waiting for the right moment, but whenever it comes, he chickens out. Even still, he has no clue how to even phrase it. He has plenty of images in his head that make his intentions clear enough. Blaine finds himself wishing he could somehow transport the images in his head to Kurt’s own.

Wait, he thinks briefly, what if I send him a picture? On his phone, maybe.

It takes about two seconds for Blaine to realize how stupid that plan would be.

Still, he can’t help himself, staring across the bed at his boyfriend, laid out on his stomach with a pen between his lips, sifting through his school-worn copy of 1984, and all he can think of is Kurt’s dick.

“Doesn’t the guy fuck an old prostitute in that?”

Kurt twists his head around to Blaine, an amused look on his face. “Is that really all you’ve heard about this book?”

Blaine shrugs. “Something about “Big Brother Is Watching You” or whatever. Whole thing sounds kind of kinky to me, I don’t know.”

“The book is not at all “kinky”, Blaine. It’s a satirical masterpiece. You’re just being a horny teenage boy.”

“You’re a horny teenage boy, too.” Blaine points out.

“And to think, I used to think you were the classy one.” Kurt muses, slipping the pen subconsciously back into his mouth as he turns back to the book.

A few moments pass, with just the rustling of flipped pages from Kurt’s book. Blaine begins doodling idly on his empty notebook page, stopping abruptly when he realizes he happened to sketch a bastardized drawing of Kurt’s dick in the corner. He quickly scrubs it out with his eraser, peeking up at Kurt to make sure he didn’t notice.

Kurt remained where he was, beautiful and sexy and lithe as ever, perched like a Michelangelo work of art in his own bedroom.

Yeah, Blaine was getting hard.

“You’re right about the horny teenager thing, you know.” Blaine says.

Kurt doesn’t even look up from his book. “Oh, I know I am.” He mutters, matter-of-factly.

Blaine opens his mouth, but snaps it shut again.

He just. can’t. do it.

Blaine can feel himself start to sweat, his jeans becoming painfully tight, biting his lip so hard, he’s pretty sure it could draw blood.

Without warning, Kurt looks back at him again. “Hey, Blaine, can you hand me—”

“I wanna ride your cock!”

Shit. That wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

Blaine’s mouth bobs open and closed, like a fish out of water. 

Kurt stares, amused. “I’m sorry?” Kurt laughs out.

Blaine pulls himself together. “Nothing! Sorry…Go back to studying…” He snatches up his pencil and busies himself scribbling down random shit in his notebook, fixing his eyes on the paper and not daring to look up, even though he can feel Kurt’s eyes on him.

The bed dips at Kurt’s end, and then the door closes. Then the bed dips again, signaling Kurt’s return.

“I heard you, Blaine.”

Blaine flushes a deep red, but still does not look up.

He hears Kurt sigh. “Suit yourself. Your idea could have been fun, but…” Kurt trails off, teasing.

Blaine doesn’t take the bait, stunned into embarrassment, willing this all to be a terrible dream.

“Blaine Anderson, your dick is about to rip a hole through your jeans, so swallow your goddamn pride and look at me.”

Blaine blinks down at his notebook a few times, before finally raising his head.

Kurt doesn’t look angry or horrified or irritated. He just looks…normal.

“There we go.” Kurt smiles. “Now tell me again what you want.”

Blaine tries to swallow, but his mouth has gone dry.

“Blaine, you already said it once. You can say it again.”

So he does.

“I would really like to ride your cock.” He chokes out. 

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kurt teases, scooting closer to Blaine on the bed.

“I just—” Before he can get out his sentence, Kurt’s mouth is on his, kissing him for all he’s worth and then some. He moans into Kurt’s open mouth, as Kurt slithers his tongue along the dips and crevices of his mouth, as though he’s trying to lick out Blaine’s very taste.

Kurt’s hands make their way under Blaine’s shirt, scrunching up the fabric as they ascend, and tugging for removal as they reach his armpits. Blaine allows his shirt to be cast to the floor, as Kurt plants wet, tonguing kisses down Blaine’s chest. 

Kurt flicks his tongue across his nipples expertly, causing Blaine to cry out a little too loudly from pleasure. Kurt smacks a hand over his mouth, glancing up at him pointedly, with his lips still wrapped around a hardened nipple.

Letting the nub slip from his mouth, he climbs back up so he’s level with Blaine’s face. “Unless you want my dad to hear us, you keep very quiet, understand?”

Blaine nods silently. 

Kurt removes his hand from Blaine’s mouth, replacing it with his mouth instead.

Kurt keeps Blaine’s mouth occupied while he works on unbuttoning his shirt, Blaine sliding it off his arms once it’s fully undone. Wrapping an arm around Kurt’s neck, Blaine deepens the kiss as he lies down on the bed, Kurt pressing fully on top of him in succession.

Kurt begins slowly grinding his hips into Blaine’s, muffling his moans in Kurt’s mouth at the unforgiving friction. Hands slide down to the fastenings on Blaine’s pants, fiddling with them as Kurt’s tongue continues to do sinfully delicious thinks to the inner workings of his mouth.

He mouths down Blaine’s stomach as he wriggles Blaine out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxer-briefs, which are straining at the crotch.

Nipping up Blaine’s skin with his teeth, he pulls Blaine’s lips into his mouth again, rolling his hips against Blaine, even though Blaine’s not quite sure why since he’s already hard as a rock.

Kurt shifts Blaine’s leg, pushing it up towards his chest to get a better angle for their movements. Blaine is starting to get desperate, straight-out humping up against Kurt and whining into his mouth, as Kurt laughs, licking vertically across his lips before fucking his tongue into him again.

A loud bang echoes from downstairs and they both freeze, their mouths ripping apart, and not making a sound, listening.

They wait a moment, for anything, maybe Burt coming up the stairs, or calling their names.

Nothing happens.

Blaine whimpers. “Kurt, can we please just do this before he really comes up here?”

“Where’s the excitement in that?” He chides, but starts work on his own jeans.

Before Blaine can process it, they’re both stark naked, and Kurt is pouncing back on top of him. Sucking another kiss to his lips, Kurt crawls over to the bedside drawer, scrounging around for the lube and a condom.

In the lull, Blaine looks to his right, spotting his notebook and various school supplies tangled in the sheets. Blaine is pretty sure Kurt had removed his own stuff from the bed when he had gone to close the door to prevent any obstruction. Kurt always seems to be one step ahead of him. He shoves them off without a second thought, and by the time they hit the ground, Kurt is shutting the drawer.

Kurt tosses the items on the bed, and lies back on the pillows, tugging lightly at Blaine’s arm. Blaine gives in to the pull, smiling sheepishly as he throws a leg over Kurt’s bare chest.

Once in position, Kurt places the lube in his hand. Blaine stares down at it, wondering if Kurt just wants him to hold the bottle for him. As though Kurt can read his mind, he speaks. “I want you to open yourself up for me. Can you do that?”

Blaine gazes at Kurt, startled. “I—yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Flipping the cap open, he nervously squirts the substance on his fingers, warming it briefly while trying not to look at Kurt, or he might lose all dexterity. He awkwardly reaches back behind him, readjusting his legs to raise his ass higher, and brushing lightly against his entrance.

Blaine isn’t sure why he’s so frightened. He’s fingered himself countless times. He’s dreamed about doing what they’re about to do together for weeks. Hell, if he’s going to let a few butterflies keep him from prepping himself for his boyfriend.

Shoving aside his insecurities, he presses a finger into himself, mouth dropping open in a quiet gasp. As soon as he begins working in the second finger, he chances a look at Kurt.

What he finds is a flushed, heated face devouring every second of Blaine’s actions, breathing heavily with arousal. Wetting his lips, he locks eyes with Kurt as he dares to thrust in a third finger, along with the other two. He holds his gaze for another second, breaking away to toss his head back with a restrained moan.

He feels Kurt’s fingers pressing into his thighs as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself, and after far too long, pulling them out and panting down at Kurt. “I’m ready.”

Kurt snaps out of his daze, nodding. “Yeah, fuck, yeah. Hurry.” 

Kurt rolls on the condom, and Blaine spreads more lube onto his cock, lifting himself to line up his entrance with it.

With another nod from Kurt, Blaine lowers himself onto Kurt.

“Oh fuck.” Blaine moans, shoving two knuckles into his mouth and biting down to keep from shouting.

“Shh, shh, Blaine. Keep going, baby.” Kurt propels, running his hands over Blaine’s thighs.

Blaine keeps his fingers in place as he nods, sinking down further, and not allowing himself to stop until his ass rests on Kurt’s thighs, his nostrils flaring with repressed passion.

Kurt’s fingers wind into his curls, and tug Blaine down for a sloppy kiss as he begins to rock his hips upward into Blaine. Thankful for the cover of Kurt’s mouth, Blaine groans loudly into it, Kurt swallowing the noises with more kisses.

Releasing with a pop, Blaine takes a deep breath as he braces his hands on the bed, and lifts his ass off Kurt’s cock until the head is stretching his entrance. Holding the position for a moment, he looks to Kurt, whose eyes bore back into his, driving him.

Letting go, Blaine drops back down, his cock slapping down wetly onto Kurt’s chest as he bottoms out again. As he holds back his moans, his brain is screaming Yes, yes, yes this is everything I wanted and more, so much more.

Kurt clutches his hips and urges him upward, Blaine happily obliging. He rises and falls once more, but this time, once he’s down, he can’t help but drag himself up again, craving the phenomenal feeling of Blaine literally burying Kurt’s cock in his ass over and over.

The tempo comes naturally, his thighs lifting of their own accord, just to drop him again and again down on Kurt’s cock. His hands reach up to tangle in his own hair, trying to channel his desperation out through his fingers, tugging at his sweaty curls as he bounces up and down on Kurt’s dick.

“Oh my god, Blaine, you look so fucking gorgeous like this.” Kurt croaks, his voice thick with desire and arousal as his hands take some of the pressure off of Blaine’s worn out thighs, heaving Blaine up his cock, and gasping as his ass swallows him whole again.

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” He whines helplessly as he rides him relentlessly, dropping his hands to Kurt’s chest and using his hands to pull himself on and off of Kurt, the change in angle positioning Kurt’s cock just right to slam into his prostate.

Blaine accidentally shouts out at the intense pleasure of it, immediately biting into Kurt’s shoulder. “Fuck me, Kurt, please.” He whimpers. “Right there, right there.”

Kurt plants his feet solidly on the mattress, digging his fingers deeper into Blaine’s waist, and freeing all the passion and power he had been withholding this far, unleashing it all into his thrusts inside Blaine. 

Blaine screams himself hoarse into Kurt’s shoulder, at last begging Kurt to touch him.

Kurt graciously takes hold of his cock, stroking him as he fucks into him rhythmically, with all the strength he can muster.

Blaine feels the familiar heat bubbling in his stomach, each strike to his prostate intensifying the sensation, until he muffles a scream into Kurt’s skin as he comes between them.

Kurt fucks into him hard and fast, his thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic with every thrust, his own orgasm ripping out of him, pressing his mouth against Blaine’s soaked curls to gag the cry from his throat.

Blaine places a series of kisses to Kurt’s now bitten and bruised shoulder, following up with a kiss to his lips. Kurt smiles into it, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine’s sweaty, defined back muscles.

“Thank you.” Blaine whispers.

“Of course, Blaine.” He kisses him again, tenderly. “Come on. We better clean up before my dad gets suspicious.”

“Alright.” Blaine concedes, hauling himself up from Kurt, scrunching his nose when his chest detaches with a truly unsexy squelching noise from the mixture of sweat and come between them.

Kurt tugs Blaine into the adjoining bathroom, and washes them both up properly, and they scurry back and pull on their clothes, smoothing any possible signs of disarray.

“If we go downstairs, he won’t suspect we did anything wrong…” Kurt utters pensively.

“Let’s go then.” Blaine suggests, taking hold of Kurt’s hand, opening the door and exiting the bedroom.

They saunter down the stairs, hearing a tinkling coming from the kitchen. They find Burt there, fixing himself a sandwich.

“Hey dad.” Kurt greets nonchalantly.

Burt turns around, his face looking as if he is trying extremely hard to hide a smile, his lips twitching up at the corners. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand, glancing sideways at him. Blaine just shrugs minimally.

“Hey, you two.” He says, his voice lilting with humor.

Kurt doesn’t break, training his face to hide any guilt. “How was work today?”

“Shop ran fine.” He returns, a grin spreading across his face. “How was your work today? Or should I say workout.” Burt finally lets out the laugh he’d been holding in, as both Kurt and Blaine blush darkly.

“Dad!” Kurt screeches, horrified.

“Little tip, kid,” Burt chuckles, “If you don’t want me to know what you’re doing, don’t shut your door.”

Blaine’s forehead drops onto Kurt’s shoulder, groaning in shame.

This is definitely not how this was supposed to go.


End file.
